Peer into the darkness
by Nimrohd
Summary: Forward...Forward. When you know nothing else it's the only way to go. Exploring Nautilus' tragic tale and his search for vengeance as he tries to preserve what of his humanity still remains. Possibly some NautilusXNami but nothing too drastic. rated T for some violence and/or suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

The colossus' heavy frame wallowed through the dense forest as he marched forward.

Forward…Forward. The only direction he'd been heading to since that cursed day.

His grip on the massive Anchor tightened as he approached the outskirts of the jungle. He sluggishly shook his head to cast the dark thought out of his head. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand; assisting his so called "Teammates" in their fight for dominance over a tower-like structure.

As he arrived a skirmish had already broken out and he witnessed how his team was steadily losing control over the situation.

"What took you so long?!", growled a hulking figure, similar in appearance to his own frame.

Nautilus shrugged lightly. "Does it really matter, Mordekaiser?"

The undead warlord laughed hollowly. "No. But since you finally arrived we could proceed to crush those weaklings."

Nautilus nodded. He didn't dislike the self-proclaimed "Master of Metal" since they both experienced a similar fate; being prisoners in a foreign shell, not being able to feel anything else other than hateful emotions.

The titan's orange eyes scouted the scene. Their team had already lost three of their members while the enemy team was still four man strong, although heavily injured.

The enemy team had regrouped already as the two giants charged at them.

Taken by surprise they weren't able to react in time as a heavy anchor pulled Miss Fortune, their marksman, closer to Nautilus just to be crushed by Mordekaiser's mace.

"One down, three remaining." Mumbled the undead general as he formed a protective metal shroud around his metallic exterior.

The next to fall was the scurvy-afflicted pirate Gangplank who wasn't even able to eat his oranges before being killed in a rather gruesome manner by Nautilus' anchor.

Mordekaiser laughed triumphantly.

Suddenly a small fish-like creature jumped at them, stabbing Nautilus with its trident.

The titan of the depths growled angrily and turned to face his opponent.

"Fizz…"

"Hey there Naut, you wouldn't mind if I were to stop you from winning this, would you?" said the Tidal Trickster with a wide grin on his face.

"Not if I have something to say in that matter!" Exclaimed Mordekaiser. The Master of Metal reached out with his clawed gauntlet and laughed as he began to leech Fizz' lifeforce from his body.

The trickster cried out in pain but managed to dodge another assault from Mordekaiser by jumping over him, using his trident.

Mordekaiser turned to face the fish but his opponent only grinned as he pointed at something behind the general's back. "I hope you can swim with the heavy armour of yours."

Mordekaiser's eyes widened in shock as a tsunami rolled him over.

"NO!" exclaimed the Master of Metal before commanding his summoner to flash away to safety.

Nautilus clenched his anchor tightly. "You shall not win this." With these words he smashed his weapon on the ground, creating a blast of compressed water, which began to head in Fizz' direction.

The Tidal trickster hissed and tried to escape the depth charge but it hit him regardless, sending him flying to the sky, before letting him land on the hard floor.

But before Nautilus could squash the pest with his anchor he got enclosed in a prison of water.

His vision blurred as memories long past re-emerged from his mind. Memories of desolation, anger, hatred and pain. He remembered the way they looked at him as they left him to die. How his own crew abandoned him; left him to die.

From his aquatic prison he could see how Nami, the Tidecaller looked at him with fear as she helped Fizz to his feet.

The bubble burst and Nautilus glared at the aquatic creatures with hate.

He cried out in anger as small explosions of compressed water began to erupt from the ground. Both Fizz and Nami looked at Nautilus in terror but just before his anchor could end their miserable existence darkness enclosed all of them.

Nautilus peered into the darkness and exhaled, even though he didn't need to breathe. The light returned and a voice exclaimed "Victory".

His team had won. The enemy team had surrendered the minute he nearly killed Fizz.

He sighed and looked around the summoning chamber, which was filled with the champions from both teams. Not wanting to engage in pointless conversation he marched out of the massive door.

Moving forward….Forward…


	2. Chapter 2

The champion's break was swarming with all different kinds of beings, all moving towards their respective dorms. It has been a long day of fighting in the arena known as summoner's rift and all participants were worn out from all the matches they had to take part in. But not all were as exhausted as the fleshlings.

Nautilus was just marching down the hallway, moving towards the archives.

The colossus' heavy frame nearly filled out the whole corridor. He felt the glares of summoners and champions alike as he moved past them. Their eyes were filled with curiosity, fear or pity… Pity. He hated the thought of being pitied by those who didn't even know what he had witnessed. What he had felt as his own crew loosened his grip on the railing, only to let him being pulled down to his supposed end. He remembered every face, every expression they had; Fear, terror, hatred… Pity.

Even after being transformed into what he is now he still remembered everyone of his former crew. It was the memory that wasn't as blurry as those of his past. He didn't recall anything from his former life although he had a notion that he might have had something resembling a family. But it didn't matter now, did it? He wasn't human anymore. From what he knew he was somewhat of a representation what evil lurks in the depths. This might even be the reason why the other aquatic champions hated him.

The Titan of the Depths let out a silent sigh and moved closer to his destination. Maybe the archives could help him finding what he'd been looking for the moment he had awoken in the depths of the guardian sea.

Revenge!

Nami was sitting at the window, watching the nightly sky. She sighed as she glanced at the moon, wondering if she'd ever find a moonstone so that she'd be able to return to her people.

Fizz noticed Nami sitting all by herself and waddled towards the Tidecaller. With an acrobatic jump he landed beside the marai.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about why I even joined the league if I'm not able to find what I'm looking for."

Fizz scratched his head. "Well, you're not the only one who hasn't achieved their goal yet. Look at Warwick or Rengar for example. Those two furry hunter's won't be able to kill their prey as they're also members of the league." He grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll find a moonstone. I know it."

Nami smiled happily. "Thanks Fizz. You gave me an idea." She hugged the Tidal Trickster who blushed heavily and then swam off to the archives.

"Maybe I'll find something hidden in those old scrolls." She whispered to herself.

Nautilus was clumsily trying to search the bookshelves for records regarding any expeditions to the Guardian Sea. He cursed as his bearish hands sent several books on the topic to the ground. He sighed and reached out to pick them up when his gloved hand met another, much smaller one.

His orange eyes followed the arm up to its owner where they met another set of vivid eyes.

Nami gulped when Nautilus began to speak with his deep voice. She wasn't really afraid of him but she knew what he was capable of.

"What are you doing here, Tidecaller?" Asked the Titan of the depths.

"Trying to move forward and find what I'm looking for." She stuttered. "And you?"

"Same as you I propose." Answered Nautilus.

"Moving forward…"


End file.
